Wielka przygoda
Totalna Porażka: Znowu w Trasie' - Odcinek 1 "Wielka przygoda"' Seattle ,lotnisko Joel: Hejo! Tu wasz nowy gospodarz totalnej porażki Joel Mclean! Chyba coś wam mówi to nazwisko prawda? Łapie się za brodę. Joel: 'Jestem bratem waszego ulubionego gospodarza z poprzednich sezonów! Jestem nowy ale spokojnie jakoś sobie poradzę z tymi dzieciakami. Niedługo przyjedzie autobus i wszyscy zabierzemy się do samolotu ale zupełnie innego niż ten w sezonie Chrisa… więc raczej nie będzie się rozsypywał. ''Zaśmiał się i podszedł do dość dużego samolotu. 'Joel: '''Mam nadzieję że będziecie się ze mną świetnie bawić! ''Uśmiechnął się sztucznie do kamery. 'Joel: '''W tym sezonie spotkamy się z obsadą z trzech ostatnich sezonów. Czas aby nasi zawodnicy zaczęli ostrą, pełną emocji oraz bólu grę! ''Zaśmiał się złowieszczo. 'Joel: '''Pomagać w wyżywieniu zawodników będzie… Robert! ''Z przyjeżdżającej limuzyny wysiada dość szczupły i wysoki chłopak o ciemnych włosach. '''Robert: Witam zadbam o to aby zawodnicy mięli.. dużo siły… Wraz z Joelem wybuchają śmiechem. Joel ': Tak gościu wziąłem cię za to poczucie humoru, a teraz czas na przedstawienie mojej własnej asystentki czyli… ''Wchodzi muzyczka z werblami. '''Joel: '''Sassie!!!!! ''Z limuzyny wychodzi ciemnowłosa dziewczyna.'' 'Joel: '''Zaraz przecież.. Ciebie miało tutaj nie być.. nie zostałaś przyjęta! ''Miał zdziwioną minę. '''Maggie:' Niestety ale pomyliłeś się Joel.. ja nazywam się… ''Dziewczyna już ma powiedzieć swoje imię ale przerywa jej Joel. '''Joel: Nieistotne! Podchodzi do dziewczyny i szepcze jej na ucho. Joel: '''Ciebie miało tu przecież nie być wybrałem Sassie… ''Patrzy na nią zupełnie poważnie.'' '''Maggie: Wiem ale.. Sassie źle się czuła i nie mogła tu przybyć a producenci wybrali mnie na jej miejsce więc .. Bonjour widzom! Jestem Maggie! Pomachała do kamery i stanęła obok Joela. Joel: Hm.. Zastanawia się chwilę i staje przed Maggie. Joel: '''Dobrze! Idź i przynieś mi kawę. '''Maggie: Ale Joel przecież… Znowu jej przerywa. Joel: A tak zapomniałbym masz jeszcze ten stos rachunków do przejrzenia! Daje jej w ręce ,,górę’’ rachunków. Joel: 'Masz na to caaały dzień więc nie musisz się spieszyć! ''Uśmiecha się i wysyła asystentkę do samolotu. '''Joel: '''A teraz….. nareszcie……. nadszedł czas na ….przedstawienie uczestników! Robercie możesz teraz iść do kuchni aby przygotować dla uczestników jakieś danie.. nie przemęczaj się tylko.. ''Mrugnął do niego , a ten poszedł.' Autobus z zawodnikami przyjechał, jako pierwszy z autobusu wychodzi Leonard. Joel ': Witaj Leonard! ''Przybija mu piątkę. '''Leonard : Mam wrażenie że w tym miejscu jest pełno czarnochlików… Rozgląda się nerwowo, natomiast Joel Robi minę ,,czy wszystko jest w porządku?’’. Joel: Ty jesteś porządnie rąbnięty gościu Leonard się zasmuca. Joel: 'Ale to dobrze! ''Odpycha Leonarda na bok a ten wpada na wychodzącą z autobusu Jasmine. '''Joel: '''O świetnie! '''Jasmine : Nie wiem czy tak świetnie, Leonard zejdź ze mnie.. Stukała nerwowo palcem o podłoże czekając aż Leonard się ruszy, z autobusu wysiadają Shawn, Sky, Topher, Joe, Scott, Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Dakota i Cameron. Joel ': Sky co tam słychać u ciebie i Dave’a? ''Próbuje zdenerwować Sky. '''Sky : Ehem.. jeśli oglądałeś zeszły sezon to wiesz że nie byliśmy razem.. Joel : Ale przecież widać że mięliście się ku sobie.. haha a teraz jeszcze będziecie ze sobą przez kolejny sezon.. nie boisz się? W końcu ten ,,mały’’ incydent chyba wam nie przeszkodzi? Sky : Nie będę odpowiadała na twoje pytania! Odeszła zdenerwowana do osób które już Joel ,,przedstawił’’. Joel ''': Lekko zdenerwowana.. Topher co tam u ciebie słychać? '''Topher : W porządku..masz może kontrakt? Joel ''': Jasne ale nie dla ciebie kolejna osoba.. Joe! Nasza dresiara! '''Jo : Niech ci tam będzie panie laluś.. Wraz z Topherem odeszła na bok'.'' '''Joel : Mi to przezwisko pasuje! Kolejny raz szczerzy się do kamery. Joel: '''Scott, Dawn. '''Scott : Będę mógł potem zadzwonić do.. Joel ''': Nie ma mowy! Wszystkie sprzęty elektroniczne zostają skonfiskowane także przykro mi! '''Dawn : Hm może nawet lepiej.. Scott : Cicho bądź wiedźmo! Dawn spojrzała na Scott’a wrednie'.'' 'Joel ': Mike, Zoey wasza kolej para czwartego sezonu! Mike i Zoey podchodzą do Joel’a. '''Mike : Cieszę się że wróciłem do tego programu.. mamy kilka spraw do rozwiązania i liczę też nawy graną.. Joel ''': A co Chris był po raz kolejny oszustem i nie dał wygranej osobie kasy? '''Mike : No w sumie to zupełnie inna sprawa.. Joel ': Hm... chętnie posłucham ''Przysłuchiwał się temu co mówi Mike. '''Mike : Więc gdy już wygrałem i gdy.. cała wyspa zatonęła.. okazało się że Chris w kontraktach zaznaczył niewidzialnym dla oka drukiem.. iż osoba wygrywająca pokrywa wszelkie koszty związane z odnowieniem bądź usterkami na tej wyspie.. Joel ': O jeny! Genialnie wyrolowany haha! No to generalnie teraz wszyscy jesteście ,,biedni’’! '''Zoey ': Taak ale mam nadzieję że kolejna próba okaże się hehe ..udana. Uśmiecha Się do wszystkich. 'Joel ': Zobaczymy, Cameron w końcu wyszedłeś! '''Dakota : Helo Joel! Ja też stoję obok ciebie! Machnęła mu przed twarzą ręką. Cameron : Tak i to nie tylko z tego autobusu odkąd przetrwałem te dwa sezony na wyspie jestem jak nowonarodzony! Cały czas jeżdżę na wycieczki z rodzicami! I czuję że to będzie mój najlepszy sezon pod względem samopoczucia! Joel : Cudownie Cameron ,ale będziesz się musiał zmierzyć ponownie z dwiema osobami których chyba najbardziej nie znosisz! Cameron : Myślę że dam radę.. Powiedział pewnie i odszedł na bok. Joel ': O to ty Dakota? Myślałem że cię tu przywiozą w jakiejś ciężarówce.. haha! ''Naśmiewa się z wcześniejszej Dakoty-zoida. '''Dakota : Baaardzo śmieszne.. ha..ha.. po czasie to wszystko minęło i czuję się doskonale! Joel ''': Ale kilka zielonych włosków ci zostało.. '''Dakota : Nieważne! Idę bo nie mogę już ciebie zdzierżyć! Poszła wraz z Cameronem obok reszty przedstawionych. Joel ': A więc teraz.. ''Nikt nie wychodzi z autobusu i widać też że nikogo tam nie ma. 'Joel: '''Z wami od początku jechało tylko dwanaście osób? Bo miały być dwadzieścia cztery osoby! ''Trochę się znerwicował. '''Jasmine : Tak.. ja myślałam że oni jadą tym drugim autobusem.. Jo ': No bo mięli jechać tym drugim! Po co zadajesz takie głupie pytania Joel… '''Joel ': Jakim drugim?! Jak to?! Przecież zamówiłem tylko jeden autobus! '''Dakota : Ten jeden malutki autobusik miał pomieścić dwadzieścia cztery osoby?! Ty chyba kpisz! Cały makijaż by mi się rozpłynął przy tej temperaturze! :< Joel ''': No raczej.. i tak będę przecież wydawał kasę na wasze jedzenie! Ale powiedzcie dlaczego wsiedli do tego autobusu.. skoro na każdym jest podane miejsce gdzie jedzie ten był do Seatle a tamten?! '''Mike : Tamten też był do Seatle… Joel : Ale gdzie dokładnie?! Cameron ''': Na lotnisko do Seatle jeszcze pamiętam jak kierowca mówił że ma zawieźć uczestników totalnej porażki.. '''Joel : Dość! Muszę się skontaktować z producentami czyżby ustalali coś beze mnie?! Cały zdenerwowany wyciąga komórkę i dzwoni do producentów. Joel: ''' Tak! Że co?! To znaczy że.. dobrze załatwię to.. będzie potrzebna pomoc… '''Leonard : I jak już wiadomo o co chodzi? Wszyscy zawodnicy czują że coś jest nie tak. Joel : Ktoś podszył się pod kierowcę.. hm trzeba będzie wysłać po nich kogoś.. ale tym się zajmą producenci także wy w tej chwili możecie ze sobą pogadać czy coś tam, ja pójdę się zrelaksować do samolotu. Dakota ': A my też możemy iść do samolotu? ''Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na Joela. 'Joel ': Oczywiście! Że nie! Haha wy czekacie na zewnątrz.. także bawcie się dobrze. 'Zoey ': Już czuję że ten sezon będzie chyba gorszy niż poprzednie przynajmniej dla nas.. Autobus gdzieś na drodze Autobus którym jedzie spóźniona reszta Dave, Ella, Scarlet, Max, Anne – Marie, Dawn, Amy, Samey, Sam, Lighting, Nirakula i Ryan. '''Scarlet : My to mamy szczęście, że akurat teraz przy starcie oh… Max ''': Już niebawem dojedziemy ale zanim to ktoś na pewno zje tą sól z cukierniczki haha! '''Scarlet : Nie będziesz przez to zły! To tylko głupi kawał frajerze! Ryan ''': Nie może pan szybciej jechać? Jesteśmy spóźnieni i pewnie ten gospodarz się wkurza… '''Kierowca : Tak, już szybciuteńko będziemy na miejscu! Ryan pokiwał głową na znak ,,okej’’ następnie usiadł przy Elli. Ella : Hej nieznajomy jestem Ella a ty? Uśmiechnęła się do niego szczerze a ten odwzajemnił uśmiech ale nieszczery. Ella: '''Oh przynajmniej mamy więcej czasu aby się poznać Scarlet. '''Ryan : Eyyy…. Ryan …miło mi… poznać. Podał jej swoją rękę na przywitanie. Ella : Ale się cieszę że wróciłam do tego programu, mam kilka niewyjaśnionych spraw… Położyła ręce na kolanach i uśmiechnęła się. Ryan : Bardzo chętnie posłucham jakie to są sprawy ….Ella tak? Ella : Tak więc… Ella zaczęła rozmawiać z Ryanem o swoich sprawach nie myśląc o tym że w ogóle go nie zna. Ella: '' ''I wtedy właśnie przez śpiew odpadłam z gry… '' Podchodzi do Nirakuli i zagaduję ją.'' Samey : Hej jestem Samey a ty? Nelly: Przepraszam ale rozmowa ze mną nie ma sensu , nie mam teraz ochoty na jakieś pogaduszki... Amy : (Pokój zwierzeń – Ale z Samey ofiara losu i pomyśleć że moja własna siostra, jeszcze pożałuje wyrzucenia mnie z poprzedniego sezonu. Zniszczę ją, nawet tamta świruska ją zignorowała) Anna Maria : O matko weź się ode mnie odsuń! Odepchnęła Dave’a tak że spadł z kanapy, ten siedział widocznie smutny, myśli o czymś. Dave : Oh.. co ty robisz?! Co ja ci zrobiłem?! A może masz ochotę mi złamać serce?! Bo przecież ja mam na czole tak napisanie czyż nieprawda?! Anna Maria : Oh.. przepraszam nie wiedziałam.. że jesteś takim świrem! Lighting ' : Mmmm Lighting uwielbia proteiny! Siezdrowe! ''Wkłada do ust jakiś proszek. '''Sam : Okej Lighting lepiej tego nie jedz nie wiadomo co to jest... Samey : Właśnie a co jak to narkotyki.. Anne – Marie : (Pokój zwierzeń – Wiem w czwartym sezonie nie poradziłam sobie świeeetnie ale ten będzie o wiele lepszy zobaczycie, cudna Anna poradzi sobie ze wszystkim chyba że w grę wejdzie zagrożenie mojej osoby..(Do pomieszczenia gdzie Anna – Maria się zwierze, wchodzi Ryan) 'Wynoś się stąd! Ja tu próbuję coś powiedzieć helo!) ' Ryan : Ale jest mały problem… i musisz wyjść koniecznie!(Anna – Maria wychodzi z pomieszczenia wraz z Ryanem) Anna – Marie : Co było aż tak ważne? Wszyscy siedzą i są trochę zdenerwowani. Scarlet : Ktoś nas porwał.. jedziemy w zupełnie innym kierunku.. Amy : A ten kierowca.. zwróciliście uwagę jak on w ogóle wygląda? Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić.. Autobus się zatrzymuje i słychać kłótnię, zawodnicy wychodzą aby zobaczyć co się stało Policja : Ezekielu zostajesz zatrzymany za porwanie uczestników! Wszyscy : Ezekiel?! Ezekiel ''': Wróciłem po Annę – Marię! '''Anna – Marie : OO ffuuuu.. Skrzywia się'.'' '''Policja: '''Dość! Zabieramy cię tam gdzie twoje miejsce! ' ''Poszli z Ezekielem i do autobusu wsiada jakiś policjant. '' '''Policja: '''Zawiozę was tam gdzie powinniście dojechać od razu. Seattle ,lotnisko ''Autobus w końcu dojechał na miejsce'.'' 'Joel ': W końcu. A już myślałem że nie dojedziecie. ''Dostał wiadomość o przyjeździe i przychodzi.' Joel: 'A teraz.. niestety nie ma czasu na dokładne przedstawienie przez.. was także.. Scarlet, Max, Dave, Samey, Amy, Anna – Maria, Ella, Sam, Lighting oraz dwoje zupełnie nowych uczestników czyli… Nelly I Ryan! ''Wita ich podając im rękę. '''Ryan : A więc to jest ten samolot.. ciekawy ale pewnie w środku wygląda gorzej.. Joel ': Czy ty masz rentgena w oczach .. to znaczy nie jasne że lepiej! A teraz wchodzimy nie ma czasu! '''Dawn ': Taak czuję że to będzie sezon pełen tajemnic.. W samolocie – pokład główny 'Joel ': W naszej grze mamy dwoje nowych zawodników Nelly oraz Ryana. Taaa nie będę czytał z tych durnych kartek jak Chris… ''Wyrzucił za siebie karteczki.'' 'Joela: ' Czas zacząć zabawę. '''Dawn : Już się boję co to może znaczyć… ale nie chcę na razie wiedzieć. Joel : Spokojnie Dawn wszystkiego się dowiesz ale w swoim czasie, najpierw zasady. Jak wiadomo Ella w poprzednim sezonie miała zakaz śpiewania teraz on nie obowiązuje daje ci swobodę Ella nie bój się wydać z siebie wysokiego dźwięku… haha. Ty Topher nawet nie próbuj zajmować mojego miejsca czy się podlizywać bo wtedy pożałujesz.. To pewnie dlatego pytałeś się o ten kontrakt.. nie dostaniesz go i nigdy o tym nawet nie myśl.. Zrobił szatański uśmiech'.'' 'Topher : ''No okej ale ja? No co ty Joel.'' '' Joel spojrzał się na niego'.'' '''Topher: '''No dobra nie będę. '''Ella : Naprawdę?! Ale baśniowo! Zaaawszee przyjdzie czas na śpieeeeeew! Joel ''': Ale jest również nowość i to dość …ciekawa. Za prawie każdym skończonym zadaniem w samolocie czekać będzie na was mała tajemnica ten kto ją rozwiąże dostanie nagrodę którą wylosuje na następny dzień. Jednakże nikomu nie wolno mówić o tym że się znalazło ową tajemnicę. '''Lihting : Lighting uwielbia tajemnice i potrafi ich dotrzymywać pamiętajcie ludzie. Siiibam! Pokazuje swoje mięśnie. Joe : Ty i dochowane tajemnice.. proszę.. wypaplasz wszystko bo jesteś za tępy.. Mike : A jeśli ufamy osobie której chcemy wyjawić tą tajemnicę? Spojrzał się na Camerona potem na Zoey, nie miał wątpliwości ,że te osoby są wierne. Joel ': Zufanie… ''Westchnął i popatrzał w górę, po czym jego wzrok wrócił na Mike’a. '''Joel: '' ''Prowadzi do przegranej przynajmniej jak powiesz komukolwiek… nie ważne są uczucia. To nie jest zabawa w zaufanie… tylko show. Powinieneś być już doświadczony w tych sprawach Mike! Dobrze więc będziemy podróżować po różnych miastach i tam odbywać się będą różnego typu wyzwania filmowe oraz inne… także teraz wystartujemy i dolecimy za godzinkę na pierwsze wyzwanie wyłaniające trzech kapitanów drużyn… tak zgadza się trzech znów… Zoey ''': Ojej aby tylko znowu nie było żadnej klątwy bo będzie źle… '''Dakota: '''Klątwę to ja miałam eh… do tej pory mam te ohydne zielone włosy bleee.' ''Trzęsie się. Brick : Hm.. jeśli będziecie w mojej drużynie to każdy się będzie wspierał i ochraniał. U mnie to podstawa Joe.. Zerka na nią z przymkniętymi oczyma. Jo : A skąd wiesz że będziesz kapitanem siusiumajtku? Brick ''': Nie mam pewności ale może się uda kto wie… i nie nazywaj mnie tak nie posikałem się od 4 sezonu ani razu… '''Jo : Musiałeś to mówić wszystkim... Gdzieś w Olympii Samolot wylądował tam gdzie odbywało się wyzwanie. Joel ': No to Co zacznijmy! ''Wszyscy wysiedli i zauważyli wielki basen w którym pływały piranie. '''Annna Marie : Fuuu… ta woda nie była czyszczona od stu lat człowieku zadbaj o to jak ja o siebie. Ella : Ojeju to jest naprawdę ochydne a te stworzonka są takie wściekłe.. wiem zaśpiewam im! Zwierząąąątka dostarczają tyle miłości! '' '''Piranie w basenie zaczęły wyskakiwać nad basenem. '' 'Samey ': Może lepiej nie Ella.. to nie są potulne króliczki.. tylko istne potwory. 'Ella ': Ale każdy ma w sobie choć odrobinę miłości.. Patrzy się w górę i składa ręce. '''Dave : Nie tak złe jak ta co złamała mi serce wypluła a potem podeptała… Sky ''': Ale Dave przecież ja cię przepraszałam już …co mam zrobić wskoczyć do tego basenu? '''Dave : Nie obraziłbym się ale to i tak nic nie da więc nie opłaca ci się… Joel : Ciiisza… spokój teraz zadanie… jak widzicie na tym basenie są dwie cienkie deski które prowadzą do tamtego podwyższenia na którym stoją trzy figurki komu się uda przejść przechodzi do kolejnej rundy zaczynajcie! Dakota : Aaaa czemu ja pierwsza te małe okropiątka mnie zeżrą! Dakota zachwiała się i szybko przebiegła na drugi koniec'.'' 'Joel ': Brawo Dakota udało ci się jednak nie takie trudne prawda? '''Dakota : No właściwie to nie aż tak… jak się okazuje.. ale i tak się bałam.. Wszyscy wykonali zadanie została tylko Amy. Amy: ''Okej ja mam to zrobić.. ale ''Piranie skaczą dość wysoko, Amy waha się czy aby nie przejść, jednak Joel, zaczyna machać palcem i uśmiechać się tajemniczo, Amy jest strasznie zdenerwowana. Amy: '''Nie dam rady! '''Joel : Jeśli nie spróbujesz zostaniesz wyeliminowana z gry! Haha rusz się bo nie masz dużo czasu! Amy : Nie możesz mnie tak zmuszać! Oh! Dobra.. Idzie po belce nagle wpada do basenu. Amy: '' ''Aaaa! Samey pomóż mi! Piranie gryzą Amy, Samey udaje ,że nic nie słyszy, odwraca się plecami do siostry i się nabija. Samey : Oh nic nie słyszę przez ten hałas Amy! Wszyscy wykonali zadanie udało się tylko Dakocie, Mikeowi, Jasmine, Dawn, Cameronowi, Ryanowi, Sky, Scarlet, Shawnowi'.'' 'Joel ': Brawo wasza dziewiątka nie jest mięczakami i podołała wyzwaniu. Teraz druga część tym razem musicie po prostu trafić woreczkiem do kosza ten kto nie trafi odpada. '''Leonard : Moje magiczne moce przyzywania many nie pomogły w wygraniu czemu? Scott : Bo jesteś idiotycznym krasnalem! Leonard ': To nie jest kostium krasnala tylko czarodzieja! '''Topher ': Czyli kazałeś nam się przedzierać przez piranie po to żeby potem rzucać woreczkami?! 'Joel ': Jasne! wiem że jak na razie jest mało atrakcji… ale to się zmieni… Uśmiechnął się szatańsko. 'Lighting ': Lighting nie boi się jakichś tam piranii czy czegoś… 'Max ': O naprawdę to wskocz tam mądralo… '''Lighting : Lepiej nie drażnij Lightinga.. ty pokurczu! Joel ': Shawn zaczynaj! ''Shawn zakręcił się, rzucił woreczek i trafił w Ellę. '''Shawn : O nie! Ella nic ci nie jest! Wszystko w porządku? Ella : Tak chyba tak… dziękuję za pomoc Shawn. Otrzepuje się z kurzu. Joel ''': Brawo Shawn… nie udało ci się a teraz czas na Jasmine. '''Jasmine : No dobra spróbuję ale nigdy nie miałam cela… Rzuciła i nie trafiła. Joel ': Dalej proszę Dakota jedziesz moja droga. '''Dakota ': Rzuciłam i nie trafiłam buuuu! Reszta trafiła teraz przyszedł czas na kolejną rundę w której udział wezmą Dawn, Mike, Cameron, Scarlet, Ryan i Sky. 'Joel ': Taaak szczerze mówiąc tego nie przewidziałem dlatego musicie rzucać woreczkami macie ich dziesięć trzy osoby które trafią najwięcej wygrywają. Zaczynaj Dawn. '''Dawn : Yeee.. Dawn trafiła 8. Mike : 'Nieee! ''Nic nie trafił. '''Scarlet : Cóż biorąc pod uwagę kąt nachylenia kosza oraz trajektorię piłki powinna trafić… albo nie. Nie trafiła żadna. Cameron : Jej na pewno mi się nie uda … Odwrócił się i rzucił za siebie woreczki, trafił 6…… Sky : Hyyyaa… Trafiła 10. Joel ': Zostało nam tylko świeże mięsko czyli Ryan zaczynaj chłopie. '''Ryan: '''No okej już... ''Rzucił woreczkami i trafił tylko 5. 'Joel ': Sky gratuluję zostajesz kapitanką pierwszej drużyny która będzie nosiła nazwę ekstremalne gwiazdy, będziesz też wybierała jako pierwsza osobę do zespołu. '''Sky : Cóż dziękuję. Ucieszyła się z wygranej. Joel : Dawn ty jesteś kapitanem entuzjastycznych kompozytorów natomiast drużyna Camerona będzie nosiła nazwę efektywni statyści. Teraz wybierajcie osoby do zespołów no już. Sky ': Rozumiem że ja pierwsza no to … '''Joel ': Wybieracie na zmianę raz chłopak raz dziewczyna, zaczniesz od chłopaka Sky. 'Sky ': Eh… no dobrze to wybieram Dave’a ponieważ bardzo go lubię. ''Uśmiechnęła się do niego.'' 'Dave ': Łał jestem w drużynie z fałszywą …ekstra…. '''Dawn:' '''Wybieram Zoey. ''Zerknęła na zaistniałą sytuację. Powiedziała bez namysłu'.'' '''Zoey : Ale fajnie Dawn obyśmy zostały razem w tej drużynie. Zoey podbiegła ucieszona do Dawn, w poprzednich sezonach nawet nie miały jak się poznać, a teraz mają idealną okazję'.'' 'Cameron ': ''(Pokój zwierzeń – Nie chcę odbierać Zoey Mike’a ale nie mam innego wyjścia przyjaźnimy się i… musimy się trzymać razem po za tym Zoey jest z Dawn.)' Cameron ''': Mike chodź do mojej drużyny. '''Sky : Może … Anna – Maria. Powiedziała wskazując pryskającą się lakierem Annę. Anna Marie' : '''Oo serio ja? Już cię lubię Star…' ' ''Machnęła rękami ,trzepocząc przy tym rzęsami. Sky ': Ale ja mam na imię Sky… '''Anne – Marie ': No przecież mówię Sky haha.. '''Dawn : Topher nie znam cię za bardzo ale poznam. Posłała mu ciepły uśmiech. Topher ''': Takie ładne zawodniczki… ''Powiedział pod nosem.'' 'Cameron ': Może Ella… 'Ella ': Taaak się cieszę! ''Podskakiwała przyśpiewując.'' '''Sky : Wybieram Shawna. Uśmiechnęła się. Shawn : Jasmine na pewno trafimy do jednej drużyny. Przesłał jej całusa'.'' '''Dawn:' '''Sam.'' Sam uradowany podszedł do drużyny. Cameron : Mike pomóż mi dokonać wyboru Szepnął do przyjaciela'.'' '''Mike : No nie wiem, może ta blondynka z pieprzykiem… Odszeptał. Cameron : Wybieram Amy. Amy : No mam nadzieję że nie będzie ze mną Samey… Sky : Dakota… Powiedziała niepewnie. Dawn : Jasmine ty dołączysz do nas. Uśmiechnęła się. Jasmine : Shawn nie martw się jakoś nam się uda… Odwzajemniła uśmiech, pomachała mu. Ella : Ten Ryan wydaje się być miły, jak byliśmy w autobusie to słuchał moich historii. Puściła ,,oczko’’ Cameronowi na znak przyjaźni'.'' '''Cameron : Nie zignoruję tego.'' ''Dobrze to Ryan. Sky ': Brick. ''Brick zasalutował i podszedł do drużyny. '''Jo:' (Pokój zwierzeń – Mam nadzieję że nie trafię do drużyny z tym siusiu majtkiem no ale jeśli to pewnie odpadnie jako pierwszy, a ten niedorobiony mięśniak niech ma się lepiej na baczności…)' Dawn : Niech pomyślę. Nelly chodź, wyglądasz sympatycznie. Nelly:' '''Pozory mylą… '' Podeszła do drużyny, uśmiechając się złośliwie pod nosem'.'' '''Cameron : Samey. Nie znam obsady ostatniego sezonu. Amy : Nie! Mówię stanowcze nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Weźcie ją stąd! Cameron : No to może wymienię z kimś zawodników… o ile można… Samey'' : ''Joel proszę zgódź się! Plisss…''' ' ''Błagała. Amy : Ja ją prędzej zabiję niż odbędzie się pierwsze zadanie! Joel'' : '' Lubię jak ktoś się przede mną poniża… Okej niech wam będzie ale inna drużyna musi się zgodzić… chociaż nie! Zoey, Jasmine, Nelly jedna z was zmieni się z Samey'. ' Stażysta napisał na trzech kartkach imiona dziewczyn ,Samey wylosowała Jasmine'.'' 'Samey : ''Eeee Jasmin''e''.. Joel zabrał jej karteczkę. Joel ''': Tak więc Jasmine jesteś efektywną statystką, a ty Samey entuzjastyczną kompozytorką, wybierajcie dalej. '''Jasmine : No cóż witajcie nowa drużyno. Samey : Oh Jasmine i tak nie będziemy razem w drużynie szkoda… Jasmine : No szkoda Samey ale co zrobisz, mam nadzieję że się spotkamy po rozłączeniu albo i wcześniej. Uśmiechnęła się. Samey : Spokojnie dojdziemy tam Jasmine. Amy : No całe szczęście… uff nie wytrzymała bym. Sky : Przed ostatnią osobą którą wybiorę będzie Max… Max : Tak! Nie będę musiał słuchać ciebie ruda diablico! Wykrzyczał uradowany wieścią. Dawn : To może Leonard. Leonard ': Pole siłowe ochroni nas przed złymi mocami trodoru… łuuuuuu. ''Wymachiwał rękoma jak jakaś meduza, wszyscy rzucili wzrok na Leonard'a.'' Cameron ''': Wybieram Scotta.. '''Sky : Hm… Joe… Przygryzła wargę. Dawn : Czyli do mnie musi iść Lighting. Cameron ''': A do mnie Scarlet. '''Scarlet : (Pokój zwierzeń – Muszę z kimś nawiązać sojusz, jak dobrze że z mojej drużyny tylko Jasmine wie o tym małym szaleństwie… czasami mi się zdarza ale nie jestem jakaś szalona. Na sojusznika nadawała by się ta słodka brunetka… hm… jak by tu ją podejść…) Joel ': Świetnie a więc mamy już składy drużyn. Czas na ,,zakwaterowanie’’ się w samolocie. No cóż bagaże do jednego miejsca, natomiast gdzie będziecie spędzać noce zależy od was. Jeśli jakaś drużyna wygra wyzwanie będzie w całości spała w luksusowej strefie, drużyna na drugim miejscu dostanie klasę ekonomiczną a przegrani nie dość że wyrzucą kogoś to jeszcze będą spali w obskurnym, pełnym szczurów luku bagażowym. ''Uśmiechnął się szatańsko. '''Dakota : A w tej całej ekskluzywnej klasie będziemy mięli przywileje? Jakieś Jaccuzi? Może szwedzki stół? Albo dostęp do Internetu? Joel : Tak Dakota a w tej klasie już na ciebie czeka nowiuteńka komóreczka. Dakota : Naprawdę? Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy…. Ją… Joel ''': Nie ma dostępu do Internetu, natomiast będzie mały barek oraz sporawa wanna. ''Dakota się wkurza, ma ochotę mu przywalić ,ale nie może.'' '''Cameron : Jej! Czuję że nasza drużyna wygra pierwsze wyzwanie, nie mogę się doczekać… Mike ': Spokojnie Cam, na pewno wszystko pójdzie świetnie, tylko… martwię się o Zoey… Ehh '''Cameron ': Mike przecież Zoey sobie poradzi z resztą jest z nią w drużynie Dawn. 'Nelly ': Nie chcę przerywać waszej rozmowy ale… coś ci siedzi na bucie. Wskazała na buta Mike’a na którym siedział pająk. '''Mike '': ''Co pająk? Jaki pająk? A ten… ale słodziak…''' ' ''Pająk ugryzł Mike’a w palca. Cameron'' : '' To jest najrzadsza odmiana pająka w kraju! Podchodzi do nogi Mike’a i przygląda się przez lupę pająkowi'.'' '''Cameron: '' ''Indolisis amanis! Jo : Mógłbyś nie gadać do nas po kujońsku?! Cameron : Te pająki są wyjątkowe! Ugryzienie powoduje mdłości, ból w mięśniach oraz podenerwowanie! Joel : Dobrze składy drużyn są znane teraz będziecie mięli czas wolny aż do jutra rana gdzie obudzi was a przynajmniej tych co będą spali, dźwięk syreny i przyjdziecie na śniadanie. Radzę wam się wyspać. Dobraanoc! Ah zapomniałbym Kompozytorzy klasa ekonomiczna, statyści luk bagażowy a gwiazdy wiadomo gdzie. Nara! Poszedł do samolotu który niedługo miał startować. Klasa ekonomiczna (Entuzjastyczni kompozytorzy) Dawn ''': Hej jestem Dawn. ''Wita się z nowo poznanymi osobami.'' '''Samey: ' '''Witaj jestem Samey i ... ''Dawn wiedziała co chce powiedzieć Samey. Dawn ': I jesteś siostrą Amy.. ale mi cię szkoda.. ''Bierze ją za rękę. Samey jest zdziwiona zachowaniem Dawn. '''Dawn: musisz mieć trzy światy z taką siostrą.. Szepcze jej na ucho. Samey:' E.. skąd wiesz? '' Już lekko przerażona zachowaniem Dawn, odsuwa się od niej. '''Dawn : Przepraszam .. moje przezucia często przerażają ludzi.. Powiedziała spokojnie. Samey ': A to dobrze wiedzieć. ''Uśmiechnęła się do niej . '''Samey: '''Masz rację Amy jest.. trochę nieznośna i w sumie wie o tym tylko Jasmine bo zorientowała się że Amy nie pogrywa ze mną dobrze.. '''Dawn : Jasmine to ta wysoka o czarnych włosach? Samey ''': Tak dokładnie. I cieszę się że nie jesteśmy we dwie i że ty też to wiesz. '''Dawn : A ja mogę ciebie ostrzec przed pewnym osobnikiem.. a dokładniej Scottem tym rudym w białej koszulce.. Samey : Okej dzięki yy... Ziewnęła i położyła się na drewnianej ławce. Dawn: 'Dawn. A więc dobranoc Samey. ''Również się położyła. Luk Bagażowy Efektywni statyści)( Widzi że Scarlet siedzi za jedną z walizek i do niej podchodzi. 'Scott ': Hej jestem Scott chyba poznajesz mnie z sezonu czwartego i piątego.. '''Scarlet : Taa ten co sabotował swoją drużynę.. oraz drugi ,,chłopak’’ Courtney. Scott ''': A ja też oglądałem szósty sezon i wiem co tam narobiłaś.. '''Scarlet : Eh.. nawet mi tego nie przypominaj.. tak blisko ale teraz wiem że to było niepoważne i nienormalne.. Scott : Widziałem twoje umiejętności co byś powiedziała na mały sojusz? Scarlet : Hm.. zastanowię się.. Chwilę gdybała. Scarlet: 'Dobrze. '''Scott ': Naprawdę? Odszedł pewny siebie. '''Scott: '''Tego to się nie spodziewałem. '''Scarlet : (Pokój zwierzeń – Niech na razie myśli że mamy sojusz przyda mi się sojusznik ,a przynajmniej teraz. W mojej drużynie są osoby raczej powiem szczerze.. złe.. a przynajmniej w pewnym sensie i nareszcie ten mały pokurcz nie będzie mi przeszkadzał! Znajdę sposób aby obudzić zło w Mike’u dobrze wiem że on jeszcze od niego nie odszedł! Moja mama jest lekarzem więc wiem dużo.. a ten Ryan słyszałam jego rozmowę z naiwną Samey już wydobył od niej informacje kogo nie lubi a kogo tak haha!) Klasa gwiazdorska (Ekstremalne gwiazdy) Jo : No mały! Przyznam że wkurzałeś tą rudą wariatkę nieźle w minionym sezonie! Max:' '''Dzięki a ty świetnie upokarzałaś tego kapitana siuśka! '' Jo ''': Ma się ten talent! '''Dakota : Sky! Pomożesz mi wybrać kolor szminki? Sky : Eh.. przepraszam Dakota ale jakoś nie mam głowy do takich spraw.. Dave: A może masz głowę do związków? Sky ''': Przepraszam Dave proszę nie musisz się ze mnie naśmiewać! Dostałam wystarczającą nauczkę.. '''Dave : Ale nie ode mnie twój koszmar dopiero się zaczyna! Wyszedł z tej klasy'.'' '''Sky : (Pokój zwierzeń – Co to znaczyło?! Czy on coś planuje? Może powinnam czuć się zagrożona..) Joel : Nasi uczestnicy już zbierają się do snu a ja przybyłem tutaj aby się z wami pożegnać! Jestem pewny że spodobał wam się pierwszy odcinek tyle nowości! Tyle kłótni! Ah.. Wziął głęboki wdech. '''Joel: '''Aż ma się ochotę im uprzykrzać życie! Do zobaczenia w Totalnej Porażce: Znowu w trasie! Kategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Znowu w Trasie